


Thankful

by queenmidalah



Series: The Coulson Chronicles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky reflects on what he has to be thankful for while celebrating Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy Thanksgiving Winter Biochemist.
> 
> While this says this is part of a series, this is not the first story. I've decided to create a series for my head canon in which Jemma is Coulson's daughter, and Coulson is Peggy's son. Some stories in the series may not follow the same canon as some of the others (ie. how Bucky and Jemma got together or met), it's primarily that this series revolves around my head canon with Jemma, Coulson, and Peggy.

James Buchanan Barnes, known to the world as Bucky, leaned on the railing with his elbows. He cradled a drink in his right hand as he stared out over the New York skyline. It was a mild November evening, which he was grateful for. It meant he could take a moment from the vibrating atmosphere within Stark Tower. All of the Avengers, the new Director of SHIELD, his team, and various significant others were gathered for Thanksgiving.

There were a great many things Bucky had to be thankful for this year. Besides the obvious things such as no longer being the brainwashed puppet of HYDRA, Bucky had a new chance at life that he thought gone back in 1944 when he had fallen from the HYDRA train to what he had thought was his death.

The transition from the Winter Soldier back to Bucky Barnes hadn't been easy. In fact, he often thought he wouldn't survive it, either physically or mentally. He had been a mess when Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson had finally found him. They quickly realized, after he attempted to kill them a few times, that they needed help with him. After calling in the other Avengers, it was revealed that Phil Coulson was alive and that members of his team could help. Namely a petite, British biochemist who reminded Bucky of Peggy Carter when the memories came. He soon found out as he got to know her that the reason Jemma Simmons reminded him of Peggy so much is because Peggy was her grandmother.

Jemma had been incredibly patient with Bucky, both as a scientist and as the friend she had claimed to be. It was obvious the two would grow close because of the nature of Jemma's assistance with Bucky's recovery, but he didn't expect what grew between them. Jemma became another best friend to Bucky; a confidante when the nightmares became too much. It was no surprise to Bucky that friendship, for him, blossomed into attraction. Jemma was a beautiful woman. He was surprised when she revealed that the attraction was reciprocated. 

As Bucky was integrated into SHIELD and he was not in Jemma's care as much, both had thought that what they felt would fade to deep friendship because of how close they had gotten during his recovery, but it had simply intensified. Bucky was sent on missions and the beacon of purpose that would shine for him during those missions was the fact that he would come home and Jemma would be there waiting.

It was Steve who had told Bucky he needed to seize the moment and not let Jemma get away. They both knew that life could be too short, evidenced by the fact that Steve had made a choice that cost him the life with the woman he first fell in love with during World War II. Steve reminded Bucky that he had a chance to live his life, finally, a chance they both thought was lost in 1944. Before Bucky had gone in search of Jemma, he told Steve that he needed to listen to his own advice. 

A soft smile formed on Bucky's face as he glanced down at the drink in his hand, seeing how the lights played off the ice in the liquid. It was nothing compared to the light in Jemma's eyes when he had knelt down in front of her before they walked into Avengers tower and asked her to marry him. Nothing could compare to the elation he felt when she had said yes.

"Are you all right?" Jemma's soft voice washed over him.

He shifted, his soft smile still in place as he looked at her. He lifted his left arm and gently pulled her into his side as her arm wrapped around his waist. He could feel the band on her right hand from the engagement ring. She had insisted that she wear it on her right hand, because when the time came for them to marry, he would have to wear his wedding band on his right hand. She refused to wear their rings on a different hand from him. It made him love her even more.

"I'm fine, doll," he said, moving to press a kiss to her hair. "Just taking a moment to appreciate everything today."

Jemma smiled softly. "Despite being in the States for so many years while training with SHIELD, I never understood Thanksgiving," she admitted. She lifted her chin a bit to look into his blue eyes. "Until now."

Bucky's smile widened. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jemma," he whispered, his head moving closer to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bucky," she responded before their lips met.

Bucky had never been more thankful for the things in his life than he was right at that moment.


End file.
